


Home

by Kittenixie



Series: Charisk Shorts [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara gets their own body, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, idk what to tag this as rn, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: Bringing Chara back was always part of Frisk's end plan. After months of silence in their head, they were finally able to do so.
What they didn't expect was to end up in the hospital for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aa sorry for being so inactive!
> 
> have some fluff

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Bringing Chara back to life had always been part of their end goal. Them and Asriel both deserved a second chance, no matter what it took for them both to get it. Frisk asked Alphys if it would work, binding magic to the broken fragments of their partner's soul. The response, sadly, was that it could go either way.

The odd thing about it was that Chara had been awfully quiet since they'd left the Underground. The silence in their mind, after so long of having their friend making comments on things or teasing them, was rather suffocating. Long nights were spent with the broken soul held carefully in their hands, just talking to it like Chara could hear them through it. Maybe they could. They had to admit, they had a few breakdowns with the red fragments clutched close to their chest. They wanted nothing more than to hear the ghost's voice, to be called a crybaby or a wimp, anything from their friend.

Nothing ever came. More often than not, they fell asleep after a few hours, softly glowing pieces gripped tight near them. It was comforting just to have the shards close to them.

They hadn't even told Toriel or Asgore about their plans yet, that they were going to bring their child back to life. They wanted it to work first, that way neither of them would be worried about it. Besides, they didn't want to get their hopes up, just in case.

They were almost overjoyed when Alphys called, telling them she'd found a way to fix Chara's soul. That would make them somewhat monster-like, biology wise. The idea was perfect to them, and they were quick to hand their friend's soul off to Alphys.

They made sure to wear warm clothes, it was winter by now. Snow crunched under their boots, and they fiddled with their scarf, the jar containing Chara's shattered soul in the pocket of their jacket. They'd gotten lots of new clothes for their birthday in June, their first one with their new family. While they managed to keep a smile for most of the day, they still ended up locking themselves in their room for a few hours to cry. They just couldn't stop thinking about how they didn't even know how old they were, fourteen would be the obvious answer, but that was only physical, with all of the resets they caused. Not to mention Chara couldn't be there on their birthday.

It was stupid, how badly they missed their ghostly friend. They just couldn't help it.

They soon arrived at Alphys's new lab, the door opening automatically like always. They could barely listen to her, they were so excited. All they really understood was that, after the soul was fixed, they could take it back home, and it'd take a while for Chara to actually take their form. She did say a few other things, but they just couldn't pay attention.

The soul's pieces were soon bound back together with magic, cracks barely visible in the red surface. They quickly thanked the scientist, running out with the soul in their hands. While they made the trip back, they couldn't help but notice white noise in the back of their mind.

Instead of going all the way back home, they made their place on a snowy hill, sitting down and looking at the soul, running a thumb across the smooth surface.

"Chara, can you hear me? I hope you can," they mumbled, tracing gently along one of the cracks with their finger. "It's been really lonely here without you, you know. Didn't even get a happy birthday. I'm fourteen now, if you didn't know. But I guess I can just consider you coming back a late present, huh?" They smiled softly, then let out a sigh.

"It's gonna be Christmas soon. I know you don't really like religion much, but you'll love it. I always hang up mistletoe everywhere. And I bet Toriel will bake tons of sweets, yeah? Just don't make yourself sick, even if there is chocolate," Frisk giggled, smile on their face. "I know chocolate is your favorite, but take it easy, okay?" There was a soft rumbling feeling from the soul, and they tilted their head, furrowing their brows.

Magic began to swirl around the soul, and Frisk quickly set it down, watching as the ghost's form began to appear. What they didn't expect was something that didn't even look human.

The first things they noticed were the sharp teeth, big curling horns, and claws. Then, the fact that they were completely pitch black with a few exceptions, horns, hair, and teeth were white. Next was the realization that their lower half didn't have legs, it was long and looked like something from a cartoon, like a stereotypical cartoon ghost. Last, they noticed bright red, burning eyes boring into them, and the fiery colored wings spreading out to their sides. Truly, they looked like a demon.

Frisk found themselves unable to move, paralyzed by the creature's stare. They let out a loud yelp as the demon-- Chara-- tried to take off with a harsh flap of their wings, quickly grabbing onto their ghostly tail. It didn't stop them from getting off the ground, their wings were too strong to be stopped by someone as small as them.

They gulped, trying not to look at the ground and climbing up Chara's side, managing to cling to their waist tightly. No doubt they were high up now, though they refused to look. Frisk let out a sharp whine as the other's wings left burns on their arms, leaving their new winter jacket singed.

Chara hissed, then dove down towards the ground with a speed that made Frisk's eyes water. They let out a pained cry as the both of them hit the ground, melting some of the snow around them and burning grass. Still, they refused to let go.

"Ch-Chara! It's me, Frisk! Your friend! Don't you remember?" They let out a sharp gasp as claws dug into their back, a warm liquid trickling down, no doubt staining their shirt red. "P-please! Chara, please remember! You h-have to!" Tears ran down their cheeks as they heard the demon make a low growl.

After just a moment, they were harshly pressed to the ground under their friend, one clawed hand pressed against their neck. "Cha...r..." Frisk wheezed, gripping the blackened wrist. "P...lea...se..."

Red eyes stared at them, neck remaining pinned for a few more moments before loosening. Frisk gasped for air, coughing and wheezing, then threw their arms around Chara in a tight hug. They managed to open their eyes after a few moments, blinking when they realized they were no longer hugging a strange creature, but a soft boss monster.

Confusion hit for just a moment, but then they noticed the soft ginger hair, green and yellow sweater, and bright red, sad eyes, brimming with tears. It was still Chara. Just in a different form. Frisk's vision was fading in and out, blood staining the snow under them red. The last thing they heard before everything faded to black was their friend's voice and a startled bleat.

* * *

 

All Chara wanted right now was to disappear, run away and never come back.

They were brought back, after a long time of only hearing blurry, unintelligible words and feeling a vague warmth. Of course, sometimes it was colder, but most of the time they still felt that odd heat, however faint. They didn't expect suddenly seeing a way out, a way to come back.

As soon as they'd escaped the inky blackness, their instincts told them to escape. To run and not look back, and hurt anyone who got in their way. So, of course, they tried to go. The last thing they expected was someone grabbing onto them as they took off and refusing to let go.

They tried to shake the assailant off, diving for the ground, though ended up slamming into the white powder. Snow? Were they in Snowdin? Chara heard a yelp as they hit, then words that were initially lost on them. Claws sank into flesh, drawing out a pained gasp as the scent of blood reached them. Their attacker wasn't a monster, monsters didn't bleed.

The human said something else, sounding panicked, though Chara only growled in response. Claws pressed against the other's sun kissed skin, ready to deal the final blow. A crushed windpipe or a scratch would do it.

"Cha...r... P...lea...se..." The human wheezed. Finally, they got a good look at the other, eyes widening. Blue eyes that seemed a little duller than they remembered, soft brown hair that was constantly messy no matter how much it was brushed, tanned skin... they knew who this was.

They loosened their grip on the other's throat, eyes wide, watching as the human-- Frisk-- coughed and wheezed. They were surprised to find that their hands were replaced with paws, white fur covering them. No matter, right now they had to focus on their friend.

They clung to the human, almost flinching when they felt the dampness of their sweater. Was that blood? The warmth they'd been feeling for who knows how long was here, fading in their arms.

"Frisk... I'm so... sorry..." They whimpered, but it didn't seem to register with the other. Chara made a startled noise as Frisk went limp against them, quickly picking them up and taking them away.

The only thing they could think to do was go to a hospital, so they did. Frisk had burns all over and deep scratches in their back, caused by the demon themselves. And all they could do was wait in their room, fidgeting with their paws. They didn't know what they'd do if any of the wounds they'd inflicted scarred.

All of this just made them want to run away again. They wouldn't even look back, just fly. For the first time in a long time, they really did feel human. And as such, their form changed, shimmering until they were looking at pale skin. Humans were disgusting, Frisk being the only exception. Chara was disgusting.

"Cha...ra...?" The demon jolted when they heard the familiar voice, red eyes immediately going to the hospital bed. Frisk stared at them with wide eyes, sitting up.

"Fr... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry f-" They were cut off by the human tackling them, wrapping them up in a tight hug. The demon wheezed softly in surprise, slowly returning the affection.

"I thought you left me. I thought I lost you," they mumbled softly, voice shaking. They seemed better already, Chara noted, their determination must've been doing wonders for them. The demon gave their friend a gentle squeeze, letting out a soft purring noise.

"I'd never do that," Chara sighed, resting their chin on Frisk's head. Such were the perks of being taller. They trembled slightly, breathing out and running claws through the other's hair. "You're way too important to leave. How's your back?"

"Better. We should go home." Chara couldn't argue, they'd already caused enough trouble. Instead, they carefully lifted Frisk up bridal style, smiling weakly and carrying their friend out.

It was dark when they arrived back, just standing outside. They didn't want their mother to see them. Not now. Chara blinked as the human slipped out of their arms, looking up at them. "You can shrink down and hide in my sweater. That way you don't have to talk yet." It was almost like they read their mind.

"Yeah, that, um... Works. Thank you," they sighed, taking a moment to figure out how to do such a thing before awkwardly managing to take a smaller form. Frisk carefully picked them up, letting out a giggle before gently tucking them into their sweater collar.

"Cute. Now just try to stay quiet, yeah?" A simple nod was their response as they walked into the house. Of course, Toriel was worried sick. And Frisk got grounded. Whoops. Chara was relieved to be out of sight as the human brought them up to the bedroom, gently taking them back out.

The demon quickly returned to their normal size, shaking their head. "Thank you. Sorry for getting you grounded," they mumbled, looking away.

"It's fine. She's just worried about me is all," Frisk smiled, raising their arms up for a hug. Chara tilted their head, red eyes sizing them up a moment before carefully wrapping their arms around the human.

"You're so small." They snorted, resting their chin on Frisk's head. Or they were just tall, whichever.

"Nah, you're just big. And anyways, you missed my birthday, so you're not allowed to tease me," Frisk let out a hum, and Chara could easily feel their gaze.

"I'm... Sorry. How long was I gone?" It seemed pretty warm when they got out of the underground. Now it was snowing out.

"Months." Frisk's grip tightened on their sweater, keeping them close. "I missed you. A lot."

That was surprising. Frisk... Missed them? Surely that was a joke. They just weren't someone worth missing. "You would've been fine if I didn't come back," they replied, voice almost monotone.

Frisk just shook their head, then let out a wide yawn. "Just come on, you nerd. I'm tired and cold and you're warm." That definitely made the demon's face heat up, squeaking as the other dragged them to bed. Physical affection definitely wasn't something they were used to. Still, they cuddled up as soon as Frisk laid down, on autopilot.

The warmth was comforting, it felt safe. Chara's eyelids quickly became heavy, finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Soon, they'd slipped into a peaceful sleep.

They felt like they were home.


End file.
